Brute myth
Common Myths It's like that really annoying saying "don't judge a book by its cover" but we still do (its hard not to, especially when they're shiny + ___ +) Before you put a label on something, think twice, or observe a little, maybe it'll turn out different. All I'm saying is that everyone needs to suspend their judgement a wee bit. Statistics Strength = WIN!!111 *Strength is awesome! If i have more strength then you I WIN HAR HAR HAR! The problem is that is, what if your opponent is really agile? And you never land a hit? or really speedy and knocks you out before you touch them? *MyBrute is set up in a way that there are 4 stats and 2 offensive and 2 defensive. Strength and Speed are offensive while Agility and Endurance(aka. Health) *Strength increases damage, adds a bit of health and increases chances of impact. Speed increases attack opportunities, chance to tornado of blows and counter. Agility increases dodge and block rate. Endurance increases health points. *When the offensive stats are compared, Speed > Strength In lower levels, the damage difference is nothing compared to that of the usage of different weapons. In higher levels, a good combo will slaughter your opponent. *When the defensive stats are compared, Endurance > Agility The bonuses from Endurance are always there, but Agility is probability based, that alone makes it frustrating. Even with low Agility it is possible to evade attacks and block (if you are lucky or have the shield skill), not to mention Implacable ruins the dodgingness. Pets Pets > Skills + Weapons *In early game pets do give a great advantage, acting as an extra source of high damage and a meat shield. With abilites like Hypnosis, Cry of the Damned, Bomb, and Net, these skills basically takes your advantage away at the cost of sometimes not even a turn. *In late game, pets deal near to none damage, most of the time will be killed before hitting the opponent and act as nothing but another Survival skill. Bear is the Best Thing Ever. (period) *The bear is indeed the strongest pet, having over 100 hp and the ability to deal 20~30 is impressive but the creators of MyBrute made sure to balance the game. With abilities like Hypnosis, Cry of the Damned and net, bears can be taken out quite easily. In the end, bears are nothing more then an extra player (one with vitality, impact, and martial arts) Panthers are Fast and FAST KILLS! *In early games, panthers rip through opponents, not even allowing them to take more then 2 turns before killing them. In late games, the panther has just as much influence to the game as either Dog A, Dog B, or Dog C. The opponent will be so speedy that panther's speed would be nothing compared to them. Specialities Offensive Skills > Defensive Skills FOO'! *Skills such as Vitality, Immortal, Shield, Armor, Extra Thick Skin, Untouchable, Survival and Tragic Potion are viewed by many as weak skills used to stall the game. Well, like in most fighting games, defense is more important than offense because, anything is possible if ur not dead... *Untouchable is very important for hight level agility brutes. Fierce Brute SU--(refers to a vacuum) *Fierce Brute can be indeed very weak when you fist someone when you are at low levels ... dealing around 10 damage ... but that's because you haven't seen it used with a heavy weapon. With the aid of Strong Arm, and certain weapons, your damage can sometimes exceed 200 and hit in combos (Thank You Tornado of Blows!) with basically means ... Winner - your name here. Bahhh, Who needs Nets... *Nets are often looked at as a useless skill where you basically get a free hit on an opponent. But what most beginners don't realize is that the net offers a guaranteed hit (or the imobilization of a pet) which can and will be match determining. Weapon Shuriken Rocks! *Wow, being able to have 6x as many turns as the opponent rocks right? In early game, the damage done by throwing weapons are quite amazing but in the late game, 5 damage on a guy with 500 hp just doesn't cut it anymore... *There are many times that I've seen Fierce Brute wasted on a ninja star. Instead of taking out a normal weapon and dishing out 50+ dmg, the ninja star is throw all buffed up for a grand total of SOMETIMES (if your lucky) 10 damage! *When fierce brute (skill) is used with a thrown/launched weapon, not extra damage occurs. Category:Guide